Sun and Moon
by JeanBoulet
Summary: A fluff story of how Nessie and Jake's relationship came to be.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

A word before you read: I have no clue where this thing came from. I saw Eclipse the movie today, and it made me want some Jacob/Nessie fluff. And I couldn't find any good ones ;; It made me sad, so I decided to write my own xD Can't remember much about Nessie and her hybrid-ness, so sorry if I come up with stuff and you're just like WTF NO THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS, JEAN, THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS. I'm fine with that.

-JeanBoulet/ShadeSlayer390

* * *

I don't know when it happened. Maybe it was when I was four and looked ten…or maybe it was when I was eight and looked seventeen. I don't know when I first felt the way I do now for him…but I remember the day he told me he felt the same way. Though he didn't 'tell' me in so many words.

He didn't even go through any pretenses. Now, he tells me that he had a long, drawn-out conversation with my dad, but I really don't think it was as long and drawn-out as he makes it out to be. It was probably a one-sided conversation with my dad just staring at him and searching his thoughts for a single reason to kill him. It may sound barbaric and absolutely awful, but it's my dad, and it may seem strange to someone else, but it's perfectly normal for me—for our family. But really…the whole thing seemed sudden and not completely thought-out at all.

It was so…_Jacob_.

It was when I was seventeen human years old, and I still looked like a normal teenager. I looked exactly my age, and it was the first and only time that happened. I was washing the dishes in our summer home in Forks—which had been Carlisle's and Esme's home since before I was born. We moved to Alaska for the winter months, but it still got unbelievably sunny during the summer months, so we just moved back to Forks for a few months out of the year. It gave Mom and me a chance to see Charlie, and I got to spend time with Jake. It was agony, being away from him for almost eight months out of the year, and the horrible thing was that I didn't know _why_.

Jake was…so much fun to be around, but that didn't even cover half of it. It was like I was the moon, and he was the sun. I don't say that because his body temperature runs at a hundred and eight degrees Fahrenheit, or because mine runs at a little above ninety. It was because his light was the reason I shined so brightly. I couldn't explain it then, why it was I felt the way I did. And then he did it.

I was washing dishes, and he was sitting on the counter, watching me do them. I had no idea cleaning soap scum from glass plates only two people used could be so entertaining. When I finished them, I hung up the dish towel on the rack and turned around to look at him—and he was right behind me. I didn't have a moment to breathe before his lips were on mine and I was lost to oblivion.

Some people describe the birth of the cosmos or something whenever they have their first kiss. I don't want to seem like I'm trying to one-up those people, but…this was on a _completely_ different level.

His lips were rough and chapped from being out in the cold so long, and the elevation, and probably dehydration…but the kiss itself was soft, gentle…like the first glimpse of spring you sometimes saw in Forks. At least, that's how it started. But after a few seconds, I wasn't startled anymore. I 'upped the ante', I guess you could say, and opened my mouth to see what Jacob would do. He, of course, took the hint and deepened the kiss. His arms slid around my waist, and my hands reached up and ran through his hair.

Eventually, he needed to breathe. I needed to breathe, too, but I could have gone a few more seconds. When we pulled back, our bodies were impossibly close, and we wouldn't have had it any other way. For a few moments after, we just stood there, with our foreheads pressed together gently. I said the first thing that came to mind, because I'd finally figured it out—after just that one kiss.

"You imprinted…on _me_."

He didn't need to say anything for me to know that he was nervous and afraid and hesitant. I knew him too well. "It happened when you were young." He said quickly, forcing the words to come out. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen, it…it just did—"

I didn't care what he had to say. I cut him off with a kiss and moved my hands to cup his face as I kissed him. I used my ability to show him pictures—my memories of all the time we'd spent together.

I showed him the first time I saw him. He _was_ like a sun. He shone brighter than anything I'd seen—probably because I was still seeing in heat then, but that's beside the point. I showed him what I'd felt when he held me in his arms for the first time. It was like I was…safe. I felt very safe with Mom and Dad, but…this was different. I can't explain how, but it was like I knew that he would do absolutely anything for me…and love me…and hold me. I didn't know how to make sense of it all, and I'd all but forgotten it until now. Now, it made so much sense.

I continued to show him memory after memory: every single birthday, from the first one I had, when he'd given me a charm bracelet with a wolf charm, to my past one. Every birthday since then, he'd added to my charm collection. They were all wolves, but they were doing different things. When we had moved, he'd told me that it would be as if I had my own little wolf pack, though it wasn't so little anymore. I showed him every single time that I had cried and he had been my shoulder. I showed him how long I had cried when we moved, though my face was stone-cold to everyone but Jasper and Dad—who, thankfully, had kept their mouths shut. And I showed him every single time we'd come and gone from Forks since then.

It had only taken a few seconds, but when I was done, I let my hands slide down to rest clasped around Jake's neck and I pulled back to rest my forehead against his again.

"Why didn't…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as if he were trying to gather the words in his mind. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't _I_ tell _you_?" I repeated with a smile. "More like, why didn't _you_ tell _me_? _You're_ the one that imprinted, Jake."

He let out a husky laugh that told me he wasn't nervous anymore. "Well, I did tell you. Just now."

"Jacob Black, if you call that 'telling' me that you imprinted on me while I was a child, then I'd like to see what 'not telling' me looks like."

We laughed together and kissed again, like two teenagers. Well, at least we _looked_ like a couple of teenagers. I technically was, but Jake just either aged extremely well, or he aged slower than most. I was betting on the latter, but it could definitely be both.

The entire family was happy that Jake had finally just come out and told me. It seemed like I was the last to know everything. I say that the _entire_ family was happy for us…but I still think sometimes that Dad still has something against Jacob. I can't blame him… Mom's told me what happened, and I'm not too happy to have a boyfriend that was in love with my mom, but at least now, I have the metaphysical powers of the Quiletes on my side.

Jacob and I now go to Texas A&M University in College Station, Texas. I had been to high school two times, but never went to college, and Jake hadn't bothered with college after graduating high school, what with running the pack and everything. Dad wasn't too happy with the school choice, because it was so far away and the sun shone three-hundred days out of the year, but Mom convinced him that it was time I found my own way. Plus, I would be home for Christmas, Spring Break, and summer vacation. And any other obscure holiday my parents could fly me and Jake home for.

We lived in the dorms for the first year, but we have an apartment now. I have girlfriends and he has guyfriends. We make dinner together. We study together. We read together.

I told him about my sun and moon theory, and he just tries to turn it around on me, saying that I'm _his_ sun, and _my_ light keeps him burning bright.

So I just hit him and tell him that it was _my_ idea, in the first place.

* * *

Now that you've read: Extremely fluffy, right? Let me know!

-JeanBoulet/ShadeSlayer390


End file.
